Khergit Veteran Horse Archer
Khergit Veteran Horse Archers are the highest-tier ranged unit for the Khergit Khanate, as well as being in the top tier overall. Tactics They are mounted on Coursers, making them extremely mobile, but the combat AI does not use tactics that reflect their ability. As opposed to static ranged troops that fire arrows at regular intervals, Horse Archers seem to randomly combine shooting, melee, and ramming (which often results in their own demise). They tend to run around in circles without firing any arrows. When closing, Horse Archers will usually attempt to fire, but terrain variations or obstructions may cause them to break off. An advantage to these units is that they are on horseback, and thus don't slow down your army like any other archers would. Because they have such fast horses, when charging they will usually be among the first in contact with the enemy. Sword Sisters and Lancers have a similar problem. This is particularly troublesome since Coursers don't have much armor or hitpoints. Also, as mounted archers they respond to "Cavalry Hear Me!" commands with heavy cavalry like Swadian Knights. In Warband, you may redesignate units by going into the party menu and clicking on "Class of troop", and then giving them a new class. To make the most of their speed and long-range attacking ability, move around infantry formations with your Horse Archers following you, trying to attack your enemies from behind. If you have foot archers like Rhodok Sharpshooters, order them to hold atop a hill, use the "Stand Closer" command only once (any more and not all archers will be able to fire), and catch your opponents in a crossfire of bolts and arrows. Every Khergit Veteran Horse Archer is guaranteed a small Round Cavalry Shield or an Elite Cavalry Shield. These shields are very small and block very few ranged attacks, especially since this troop has low shield skill. These shields are not very useful in melee fights either because of the Horse Archers' weak melee weapons (sabre is very weak against heavy armor, flanged mace is ultra low range and low damage, spear is way too slow in melee fights), the shield cannot make up for the huge lack of damage the troop has in melee range. In melee fights, Horse Archers get absolutely destroyed by elite troops who have heavy armor. Do not use these troops in melee fights. Javelins are tricky to use effectively since your troops each have only 4 javelins and they are hard to land at medium or long range. Since the Khergit Veteran Horse Archer has 130 throwing proficiency it is much less accurate with its throwing weapons than troops like the Nord Huscarl that has 170 throwing proficiency. About 63.2% of Khergit Veteran Horse Archers have a bow and arrows. About 32.8% of them will have javelins and a melee weapon and a shield, which means they do not have a bow and arrows. About 4% will not have javelins or a bow and arrows. Stats and equipment Category:Cavalry